


Offerings To The Grave of The Lost

by walkingfanficgal



Series: Creative Flashes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingfanficgal/pseuds/walkingfanficgal
Summary: They think I'm gone, they think my live is over...Are they wrong? Are they right?Is it really over? For me or for them?





	Offerings To The Grave of The Lost

Roses on on my grave. Moonlight on my tombstone.

There to remember me, to honour me.

Taking the reluctant grass as a sign. A sign that I am dead. Gone.

That I am lying in that grave, dead, still. Not moving, not breathing.

Never stopping to think, to consider.

That I may not be dead, may not be gone. May not be in that coffin.

That I may be amongst them. Living. Breathing. Laughing. Reborn.

-o-

I am alive. And I am grateful.

-o-

But my heart is a traitor.

For it is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> please leave any comments you have down below :)


End file.
